


We'll Carry On

by Young_Professer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Professer/pseuds/Young_Professer
Summary: Part of the "The Jedi have 99 problems but the clone wars isn't one." universe, How Master Kenobi met Ahsoka Tano, a oneshot
Kudos: 29





	We'll Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> No, I haven't forgotten about the main story. Things have been going very slow and I've been lacking inspiration, but I swear updates will be back one day

Walking through the halls of the Jedi temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt something in the force, a whisper of encouragement. So, as he had nothing else pressing to do at the moment, he followed it. the feeling led him towards a classroom, and focused on… an initiate. A togruta female to be exact. She looked to be about thirteen years or so of age, and was currently force-lifting an impressive amount of weighted rods for one so young. She was participating in whatever exercise the clan-master was leading her and her peers, but the force flowed around her so strongly Obi-Wan could almost see it. Something about this initiate caught his attention and held it. 

  


Master Kenobi settled on the edge of the scene to watch as she, along with the class, arranged the rods into various shapes as the master instructed. Her eyes were closed in concentration, and nearing the end of the exercise Obi-Wan could see the tension on her face as she struggled to maintain control of her force-grip. Finally, the master called for them to stop, and all of the rods floated (or fell) to the ground with a collective sigh felt in the force by all. The togutra's eyes opened, and looked straight into his. Then, the master felt something in the force that he had never felt before, he was being pulled to this initiate in such insistent manner that it startled him. 

  


She must have seen the surprise in his eyes, because she quickly looked away and turned back to the lesson. Some of the other initiates has spotted him as well, and quick glances were sent his direction while the master talked. Obi-Wan frowned to himself, confused at why exactly he had felt that way. A thought came to him. She reminded him of Qui-Gon. Yes, that must be it. The posture of easy confidence, the flowing connection with the living force, it was all similar to his old Master's. 

  


Interesting. The force had brought him here just to see that and make him think of his old master. Perhaps he should meditate on it. 

  


Obi-wan studied the class for a little while longer, watching them begin the next exercise, a simple practice on precision. She seemed to have a little more trouble with this one, again like Qui-Gon. He had always been better with the big things as well, often making his padawan do whatever detail work had to be done. His heart hurt just a bit at the memory, and Obi-Wan was just about to leave when the instructor of the class walked over to him. 

  


"Master Kenobi." She said, bowing slightly. "Are you here to inquire about one of the initiates, or merely to observe?"

  


The man bowed in return. "To observe, but now that you mention it, who is the Togruta female, the one who did well on the previous exercise?" 

  


He hadn't planned to make himself known as a Master looking for a padawan (he wasn't) but it was good to inquire, he supposed. These children were the future of the order after all.

  


"That is Ahsoka Tano." The instructor informed him. "Just turned fourteen years of age, strong in the areas of large scale telekinesis and remarkably so in saber-work. She has begun working on form V, and is taking rather well to it, from what I've heard from her saber-master."

  


"Form V?" Obi wan pondered aloud. "One would think she would favor form IV because of her height and stature."

  


"Indeed they would." The woman agreed. "But one thing I have learned from teaching Ahsoka is that she never fails to deviate from the expected."

  


_ Like Qui-Gon.  _ The council master nodded. "Thank you for the information, master…"

  


"Master Lyne." 

  


"Master Lyne."

  


"You are very much welcome, Master Kenobi." Master Lyne bowed again and returned to her students, and Master Kenobi set out back towards his quarters. He still had an hour before he was to meet Master Koon, that was enough time to meditate on what the force wanted with him and this initiate. 

  


_ Not just any initiate. _ He reminded himself.  _ Ahsoka Tano.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you were perceptive you saw where this snippet is in the main timeline, of not... you'll find it :)


End file.
